1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bracket assembly which is secured to a vertically disposed support such as a deck post or the like for mounting a vertically disposed support member such as a flag pole, umbrella, Shepherd's hook, bird feeder, bird house, Tiki torch or the like. More particularly, this invention relates to a bracket assembly which may accommodate cylindrical support members having varying diameters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of support brackets or mounts have been previously provided to enable various accessories such as a flag pole, umbrella, Shepherd's hook, bird feeder, bird house, Tiki torch or the like to be attached thereto. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,524 and US Published Application Nos. 2007/0034758A1 and 2007/0108363A1. It is Applicants' belief that the structure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,524 cannot accommodate pole members or support members having various diameters. It is Applicants' belief the structure of US Published Application 2007/0034758A1 cannot be used effectively with poles or support members having different diameters. Although the structure of US Published Application 2007/0108363 is able to accommodate poles having various diameters, inserts must be used for the poles having different diameters.